borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dexiduous the Invincible
Dat Eridium Cost WOW, 90-99 eridium for Dexiduous? That seems kinda crazy, he had better be worth it.Haruko2 (talk) 05:17, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :If I'm not mistaken he can drop all of the Hammerlock weapons, but I'm not sure what else he can drop.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:46, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Just killed him, dropped nothing of value. Well, bunch of purples and blues, but nothing interesting. Also, gonna work on his page a bit, please stay clear :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:36, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Same here, quite a few purples and some blues including a CHOPPER. Oh, and 10 eridium back. Pyoobez (talk) 21:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) where is the lever, exactly? [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 02:25, January 18, 2013 (UTC) : Using the Grotto as a reference point, there's a rock formation west of there. (well moreso west of the "map hole" below there) The lever is near a totem pole west of that rock formation almost perfectly in center between that rock formation and the one west of it. Multiple times per day? I'm just wondering if since he's not a seraph guardian and has a different mechanic to spawn him, is it possible to kill him several times per day on a single character? -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:40, January 19, 2013 (UTC) To test that you'd need to farm roughly 99 eridium twice in a day. CrackLawliet (talk) 14:59, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Or have a friend with you... Plus, if you're at the phase of solo'ing raid bosses anyway, killing terramorphous a few times quickly maxes out eridium. I'd check it out myself, but... exams.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:46, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Killed him twice. No CHOPPER. What do? Yumil Recian (talk) 05:38, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Bugs? I just tried soloing him. While I didn't have a problem wtih the health meter not going down--he was at around 1/5th his health--when he downed me and I had to fight some other enemies to stay alive. He just disappeared. The Eridium is still there, but I can't summon him back. He doesn't respawn. He's just gone. Very annoying since I'm using the Infinity + Bee Shield with cover behind the lodge to solo him, and it took me like 20 minutes to do 10 billion damage. Secretclean (talk) 18:18, January 21, 2015 (UTC) While playing in an online session on the xbox 360, I experienced a fight with Dexiduous in which his health bar did not go down until he had been killed, but was full for the duration of the fight. Has anyone else experienced this? [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 15:54, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : We had the same thing happen tonight. Attacked with a party of 3, only the host saw his health go down until about 30 sec before his death. SilentStryk09 (talk) 05:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) : Dexiduous, the easiest raid boss yet? Fan boat plus bee shield = pawnage! Takes time yeah, but you can solo him no prob. Anyone else think Dexiduous is the easiest one yet? MythicShadows (talk) 03:16, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Using the Lodge I'm curious: has anyone tried hiding in the lodge as a really cheap way of killing Dexiduous? Grab a sniper rifle, spawn him, then sprint to either Hammerlock's Camp or the fast-travel station at the entrance waterfall, get into the Lodge building and just take potshots at him until he dies? You've got full cover, health and ammo vendors are right there, and you can shoot from the door or any of the walkways outside. Ravinoff (talk) 18:42, April 23, 2013 (UTC) : I just tried soloing him from the lodge. Because of the way he attacks with those acidic globs (insanely accurate archs with large splash damage) it makes killing him from the lodge very difficult. Gggorillaz (talk) 09:02, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Corrosive Spores Dex will attack spores and other enemies if dragged near him. Corrosive spores seem to be the best at taking damage from him (presumably because they are immune to corrosive dmg). Sometimes as many as 3 may spawn in the area next to Dex's spawn point. If you drag Corrosive spores near him, and get them to attack, they will be able to tank him for awhile while you sit back and crit. Also, their mini-spores are very easy Second Winds. Easy win. Vormov (talk) 10:44, September 17, 2014 (UTC)